


Allium sativum

by Toguro



Series: Just My Type [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toguro/pseuds/Toguro
Summary: Though Aoi is enraptured by the human Uruha, he can be a bit airheaded.





	Allium sativum

His mind shifted to the twilight between sleep and consciousness. He focused on the comfort of cotton cradling his cold body against the mattress. He rubbed his face against the pillow that smelt of his lover, an aroma with the mixture of honey and earth. The darkness of the room kept him at peace. Until an intrusive smell filled his nostrils and penetrated his cocoon.

He shot up and flung the covers off him. His eyes burned and watered the more he breathed in the obnoxious odor. He covered his face with his hands to dilute it somehow. He looked around the dark room and found no sign of the smell coming within. Its source was somewhere else in the apartment.

Aoi moved and stumbled off the bed. His legs were caught in the sheets as he tumbled to the ground. He stretched his hands out to catch himself. He laid on the floor and struggled to free his trapped legs. Meanwhile, the smell turned his stomach and continued to burn his eyes. 

He managed to get to his feet and push forward. He opened the door to the bedroom without hesitation, only to be greeted with the foul stench in greater force. It rushed him and almost brought him to his knees. He bit his lip, leaving an imprint of his fangs against the skin. He mustered all his strength to continue on.

In the hallway, his feet trudged along the hardwood floors. The odor getting stronger and stronger. He brought his hand up to his mouth as he gagged. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his increasing breath. 

The scent made his skin itch and his eyes water. It caressed his bare, pale skin and clung to him. He felt another retch as he moved closer to the kitchen. The concentration of the smell could be tracked there.

He stood in the doorway of the small kitchen, and coughed out a sickening gag. He brought both hands to his face, and examined the source of his discomfort.

At the two-person dining table, Uruha sat reading a book. He looked peaceful and unbothered by the foul odor residing inside the room. He picked up a thin stick of bread and took a bite out of it. 

“Uruha.” Aoi growled low.

His lover looked up at him and smiled affectionately. Not picking up on the vampire’s angered state. He looked angelic and innocent sitting there. The fluorescent lighting from the ceiling fixture in the middle of the kitchen shone off his honey-blonde locks. It was no wonder why this human captivated Aoi so much. 

“What are you doing up so early?” His voice was deep and soothing. As he talked, Aoi watched the angle of his well defined jawline. His face was the definition of gorgeous. His skin was flawless, save for the bruise on his neck. Before Uruha stepped out, he would cover up the two puncture holes on his neck with foundation.

“What the Hell is that smell!? How are you not suffocating?” The raven haired immortal hissed. He was in such pain while his lover acted so nonchalantly about the air around him.

“Smell?” He closed his book after marking his page. “Is there something wrong with the incense I lit? Do you want me to put it out?” 

“No. It’s something from the kitchen.” Aoi spoke after he gagged again. The longer he stood in the kitchen, the more he felt his knees grow weak and his skin itch. 

“Oh!” Uruha’s eyes shot open. A realization dawned on him. He shyly looked down at his food. He knew the reason for Aoi’s discomfort was his lunch. 

Aoi saw how the blonde looked at the plate of bread in front of him. The heated sticks were thin and speckled with green. He squinted his eyes and glared at his lover with suspicion.

“Uru, what are you eating?”

“Um….bread.” 

“What  _ kind _ of bread.” It took all of Aoi’s efforts to not scream at the innocent looking blonde.

“Garlic bread.”

“What the Hell Uru!” The raven haired immortal flashed his fangs in anger. 

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking. A-a-and it’s soo good Aoi. I was craving it!”

“I’m a fucking vampire! Did you forget!? Do you want to kill me?!”

“No, it was just, I haven’t had it in so long.” Uruha stood up from his seat. He discarded his lunch on the table as he moved to step closer to his angry lover.

“So that’s why you decided to kill me!”

“I’m sorry. I’ll open a window.”

The blonde rushed through the living room. He almost tripped over a pillow lying on the floor. But he kept his footing and made it to the window. In a frenzied hurry, he opened the curtains without thinking of the consequences; he just wanted to relieve the apartment of it’s garlic aroma.

He pulled the curtains open, bathing the living room in natural sunlight. Aoi raised his hands to his eyes and hissed. His loud noise startled the blonde as he stopped what he was doing and turned to see his lover sprint down the hallway.

“Shit.” He cursed as he drew the curtains closed once more.

Aoi stumbled down the hallway towards the bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and fell to the floor. As if the smell wasn’t enough, the sunlight stung like crazy. His skin itched and burned. It was all too much. 

He crawled to the queen-sized bed and hid under layers of blankets and comforters. He surrounded himself with darkness and tried to muffle out the smell. He groaned in pain at the attempts on his life today. 

He stewed in his own despair for fifteen minutes. His senses were finally calming down. His eyes no longer watered and his stomach ceased its retches. The painful sensations on his flesh healed as well.

The door clicked open. Aoi heard this and curled into himself more so. He wrapped himself up into a defensive ball. He hugged the fabric of the blankets as he awaited his lover’s words.

“Aoi.” His voice dripped with remorse. “I’m sorry.”

Aoi felt the weight of the bed dip to one side. Uruha must be sitting on the edge.

“You’re mad at me.” They way the blonde said it pulled at the vampire’s heartstrings. It was true that he was mad at his lover, but now he felt guilty. He stayed silent. He kept himself buried in blankets as he thought how to respond.

“I didn’t do it on purpose. Sometimes I forget you’re a vampire.”

“What?!” Aoi jumped up and scattered the comforter and blankets around him. He stared at his lover with disbelief. He felt a small amount of rage.

“How could you forget I’m a vampire?! I’m the reason for the fucking holes in your neck!” 

“I know. But you don’t really act like one.” Uruha’s voice was soft and sincere. He didn’t seem at all scared by the immortal’s outburst.

“What do you mean? I can’t stand sunlight. You keep the apartment pitch black because of me. I’m only awake at night and I feed off your blood. What part of that doesn’t sound like a vampire?” 

“But you’re not like the scary bloodsuckers I read about. You’re kinder. You don’t forcibly drink from me. You always ask first. I’m not terrified of you.” Uruha’s words were making the vampire blush. Well, it would if he had any blood going to his cheeks. He was embarrassed nonetheless.

Aoi huffed and hid his face against his lover’s neck. He listened to the beating of his human’s heart and felt his pulse. The rhythm was peaceful and brought him solace. He prided himself on his horrific vampiric aura. But that never affected this mortal. Uruha was unique, and that’s why he was drawn to him.

“Shut up.” Aoi pouted. He heard a small chuckle echo in his lover’s chest. Uruha wrapped an arm around the vampire’s waist to keep him close. Aoi let a smile form on his lips. 

After a minute of comfortable silence, Aoi shifted and raised his head. “So, what did you do with the garlic bread?”

“I threw it out the window.” The honey blonde stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“What?!” Clearly Uruha didn’t see how strange the action was. “Uruha, we live on the third floor.”

“I know. It landed on some guy’s head.” Uruha giggled. Aoi joined in and they both ended up laughing. 

Aoi then pressed a soft kiss to the taller man’s temple and they both laid down comfortably in the bed. The vampire rested on top Uruha’s chest, listening to the heartbeat. The soothing rhythm he couldn’t produce himself. 

“Thanks for putting up with me.” Aoi was becoming drowsy. The warmth of his human’s chest was soothing him into a slumber.

“I could say the same to you.” Uruha smiled and cuddled closer. Wrapping his arm around the naturally cold being beside him. He absentmindedly rubbed his hand along Aoi's back, drawing imaginary circles. Soon they both enjoyed each other’s company as they took an impromptu afternoon nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you found this somewhat funny. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
